


Purple Anniversary

by Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue and Lance are Besties, F/F, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Red and Blue are Married, also technically, and it became klance by accident, broganes is a thing here, but he thankfully has red lmao, but im not tagging it, hunk and keith are also bros and i want to do another fic on that, its cute and sappy and i want that to be an official tag, made only because i wanted more red/blue content, oh yeah almost forgot, please help me make it an official tag, tbh theres like one line that implies shallura, wedding anniversaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My/pseuds/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My
Summary: Lance and Blue are close and all Lance wants to do is something nice for his lion. Oh and he drags Keith into, too.





	

Blue and Lance spend a lot of time together. Not for nothing but the two probably had the best bond out of all the paladins and lions. It didn't surprise Blue that they were close; she always had a habit of clinging to her cubs, as she called them, much quicker than the others. Green would always tell her it wasn't a good idea to get attached so quickly. She was probably right, considering the heartbreak she's endured with every cub lost but this one was different. She was determined for it to be.

 

That aside, when her cub wasn't training or hanging with his fellow paladins and such he was in the Blue hangar with her. As of right now, Blue was monopolizing most of his rare day off. She kept him in her cockpit where he sat on her chair nice and cozy in a blanket he brought from the outside. Blue purred to him as he rambled about whatever topic came to mind. One that came up often with this cub was family and he was currently talking about his parents in particular.

 

“It's their anniversary soon, Blue. Makes me sad that I'm missing out on it this year. I had the perfect idea for a present too! Me, Marichuy, and Luisito were gonna pitch in to send them to this really fancy restaurant. I was gonna even take leave from the Garrison to watch Rosa, Enriquito, and Samantica for them so they wouldn't have to worry about a babysitter.” Lance smiled as Blue rumbled at him. Agreeing wordlessly that that was a nice gift. Blue paused for a moment as she thought about something.

 

“What's up, Mar?” The nickname her cub had given her a while ago still made her giddy.

 

'When you spoke of anniversaries I remembered that my own is coming soon.'

 

“Really?! Are you and Red going to do anything special?” Blue's despondent mewl came as an answer.

 

'No, we normally can't. Without our paladins near, our range of motion is limited. We tend to just spend the time talking to each other instead.'

 

“Aw what! That's not fair, you and Red deserve to be able to get all cuddly and close and junk.” Lance frowned and Blue felt bad for bringing her cub's mood down more than it already was. The sudden spike in his enthusiasm a second later sure did surprise her though. Then again, Lance was always full of surprises.

 

“I have an awesome idea! You said that we had to be near you guys and junk to be able to move independently right?” She wondered where he was going with this.

 

'Or in mortal peril.'

 

“Right so! I was thinking you let me know when your anniversary is and I'll dedicate as much of the day I can to just chilling in your cockpit while you go and romance your wife!” Blue couldn't help but laugh as he cub explained his idea. It could work, however...

 

'That would only work if my dearest Red's cub were willing to also be apart of this.'

 

It seemed that Lance had realized this hole in his plan. He held his chin in a thinking pose and he stayed silent, brow furrowed as he thought about it a little more. Blue was worried that she had upset him with her wrench in his plans but then he snapped his fingers and smirked.

 

“Don't you worry Mar, I'll convince Keith to help us out before your anniversary with Red. Just tell me the date and I'll talk it over with him.” He paused. “And Allura, too.” Blue smiled as her cub talked and decided why not. Maybe she will get to spend her anniversary doing something with Red after all.

 

 

\----

 

 

Lance looked at Allura as he waited for her decision. She had a pensive look on her face, internally debating if this was a well enough idea. He'd decided he'd ask Allura first since her word made and broke (almost) every plan on this ship. He waited with baited breath as she finally focused on him.

 

“We're scheduled to arrive on a trade planet that night. I'll have Coran land somewhere close to the cliffs for Red and Blue's, er, romantic rendezvous. You'll only have about four hours in the evening so make sure to make it count.” Lance was already smiling widely and pumping his fist. While Allura had remembered the paladins of old referring to the red and blue lions as being an item she always assumed it was code of some sort. As she watched Lance giddily skip out of the room, she's starting to think that maybe she should consult Coran on this matter.

 

Lance made his way down the halls, on the look out for the familiar sight of a bad haircut. Now all that was left was to convince Keith and he knew that would be a little easier since he'll have Red on his side trying to convince him as well. He looked in the usual places for Keith; the training room, his room, and Red's hangar. No one in the first two places and Red was still here so he hasn't left the castle. He checked the common room and only found Coran and Pidge working on some kind of communicator. He left the two to that. He tried Shiro's room but the turned out lights let him know that either no one was there or Shiro was having an Allura mandated nap. Either way, he left it alone. He finally found the red paladin in the dining room, chatting it up with Hunk. The two seemed to be talking about different aerial techniques and the such and Lance just waited for a moment. He didn't want to interject when Hunk was talking.

 

“That sounds reasonable. I'll remember that for next time.” Keith nodded and Lance took the opportunity to speak up.

 

“Hey guys! What's going on?” Hunk looked up and beamed at his friend, Keith glancing over at Lance with nonchalance.

 

“Lance! I thought you were gonna spend the day with Blue; something come up?” Lance shook his head and patted Hunk on his shoulder after walking up to him.

 

“Nah, I just learned some pretty awesome news from Blue and I need Keithy boy over here to follow through on some plans I've got.” Hunk and Keith both stared at him, slightly confused.

 

Lance smirked and took a seat next to the yellow paladin. He might as well tell them both. Lord knows when he'll ever catch Keith while he's still willing to listen. “Red and Blue's wedding anniversary is coming up soon and I wanted to do something special for them.” The little gasp from Hunk made Lance's smirk widen. Keith, on the other hand, looked unamused.

 

“Wedding anniversary? Lance, Blue and Red are giant robotic lions. I don't think they can even be married.” Lance tutted at Keith's response.

 

“So closed minded. They weren't always spaceships Keith. Their AI is organic meaning they were and still technically are alive. They've been married for almost as long as the universe has existed and they never once spent an anniversary apart. Until about ten thousand years ago. Thanks Zarkon.” He made a face at the last comment and Hunk laughed at his side. Lance flashed him a smile and looked back at Keith. He still looked a little skeptical.

 

“Look, Allura gave us a four hour window to take our lions out on the trade planet we're going to and all you have to do is sit in Red's cockpit and she'll do the rest. I'm gonna be doing the same! You could, I dunno, bring a book or something if you think you'll get bored while they run around and be all mushy under the stars.” Keith made a face. “Come on dude, do this for Red and Blue! They haven't been able to have a proper anniversary in ten thousand years! Let's let them have at least this.”

 

The blue paladin is sure it worked because Keith's face scrunched up in what he's sure was the face he made whenever he was talking to Red. He eventually sighed and rubbed his temples. “Fine, but you three owe me.”

 

If Keith's cheeks flushed at the brightness of Lance's eyes as he laughed in success, then Hunk never pointed it out and Lance, in his joy, didn't notice. Keith bit the inside of his cheek and felt Red thank him a thousand times over in his head.

 

 

\----

 

 

It was a clear night when the anniversary of the right side of Voltron came around. Hunk must've told the others because Pidge and Shiro had been teasing Keith all day and Coran was giving Lance suggestions to feed to Blue on how to make the most of their romantic night out. Lance smiled at Coran and decided he'd keep those ideas for when he was back on Earth with his parents and Keith had threatened to shove Pidge in the air vents like the gremlin she was if she didn't stop. He also threatened to 'accidentally' give Allura Shiro's crumpled up love letters to her and that seemed to shut him up quickly.

 

“Ya ready to give Red and Blue the most romantic night ever?” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's apparent eagerness. He honestly didn't see what was so special about all of this. They were just gonna run around and stare at the stars and maybe bump muzzles if they were gonna kiss. Still, he could feel excitement ooze off Red and he thinks maybe it won't be so bad. He brought his knife and some random blocks of an alien wood to whittle away at while Red and Blue did their thing.

 

Lance got into the cockpit and sat at his seat, setting up the things he decided to bring with him to help enhance this magical night between these two amazing ladies. He plugged up his phone with the adapter Pidge made and sat back as he let Blue go into autopilot.

 

His comms went on and he looked over to see Keith sitting down and crossing his arms. “You ready?”

 

“Born ready, man. Blue and Red will take from here. I can't wait this is gonna be adorable.” He smiled brightly patting the handles as Blue purred at him and made her way out of her hangar and towards the spot she and Red were going to spend the night in.

 

Keith nodded and turned his comm off, sitting back as Red moved to meet up with Blue.

 

The night went just as expected. Red and Blue ran through a cliff area, tumbling to the ground and pinning one another and nuzzling each other. Keith admitted to himself it was kinda adorable. Blue had found a lake and froze the surface over, carefully pulling Red out onto it with her and gliding along the ice with her wife leaning on her for balance. He heard Lance over the comm cooing at how cute it was and Keith bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing.

 

It wasn't until two hours in when Red and Blue were resting and staring at the night sky together, leaning on one another, that Lance finally decided it was time. He turned his phone on, went into his playlist, and let the sounds of some of his favorite singers fill the air as it was projected on Blue's speakers.

 

“Wise men say; only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay, will it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you.”

 

It surprised not just the lions but also Keith, who had been nodding off as the two laid down. The first notes to hit his ears were recognizable, a song that was decades old, almost a whole one hundred years to him. It played softly and it made Red coo in his mind as she no doubt was trying to sing along with it even though it was completely unfamiliar to her. Blue must've been doing the same as he could hear her purring from over the comms. He brought up the screen to see what Lance was doing and had to hold his breath.

 

He wasn't aware Lance was... talented. His voice soft and silky and it made Keith's heart skip several beats. He was glad the blue paladin hadn't noticed he was watching because it gave Keith the chance to close the screen out before Lance saw the obvious redness of the others' cheeks. He left the comms on so he could listen to him singing. He forgot that it was an Elvis song, as he could make out the old singer's voice over Lance's. It was definitely befitting their Lions.

 

The song faded out and he wondered if that was it but then he was reminded that Lance knew more than one language and that apparently his lion is a sap.

 

“Amarte como te amo es complicado, Pensar como te pienso es un pecado. Mirar como te miro esta prohibido, Tocarte como quiero es un delito.”

 

Keith could feel his heart thud in his ears. He doesn't know much of what Lance was saying as he sang on but he could tell it was full of love. It was so romantic and cheesy and ugh, this was a mistake. He really couldn't be here anymore. But then Red whispered to him.

 

'Don't you dare run boy. Stay and face this. You may never have another chance.'

 

Something about the tone in her voice made Keith think that she was here once too. And it's stupid to think that she wasn't. That she wasn't like Keith once, pining and desperately trying to pretend it wasn't so. This is how some loves happened. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and turned the screen back on. Lance was still laying back, softly singing along with the music. Keith leaned forward some as he listened to him sing. He could tell Lance knew the song well. Probably better than the first one since he never seemed to miss a beat.

 

Part of him thinks that Lance grew up with this song. Which was nice because it most likely reminded the boy of home. A home he may never get back to. It was suddenly not nice anymore. Keith wanted to join in so Lance wouldn't feel alone but he didn't know the words. Somehow, that seemed to sum up most of his interactions with Lance.

 

Red was prodding at the back of his mind and he furrowed his brows and noticed the music had changed. And that Lance was looking at him with an obvious question in his eyes. Keith felt like crawling into a ditch somewhere and dying. He got caught staring. Not how he wanted this to go.

 

“You good there Keith?” Lance was lost. Keith looked at him with bright red cheeks.

 

“Just peachy.” Lance smiled at him and Keith wondered if this was what their lions intended to do besides celebrate their anniversary.

 

'You'll never know, boy.'

 

His beautiful Red's cheeky reply was all he needed.

 

“Thanks.” Keith blinked and looked at Lance. What he thank him for?

 

“What for?”

 

“Agreeing to this! Me and Blue and I'm sure Red really appreciate it. They're having a great time.” Lance's smile is so genuine.“So am I.”

 

“Hah! I bet you loved my serenade earlier. Don't worry, barely anyone can resist my vocals.” His cheeks were stained pink as he tried to play it off cool and bragging about his singing.

 

“Yeah, you're right. No one can.” Keith wasn't sure if he should've said that cause Lance goes bright red and then laughs. He isn't sure how to feel but.

 

“Heh, nice to know.” The music is still playing and he's not sure how many songs have passed since Lance stopped singing and talked to him but he doesn't really care.

 

The two sit back and leave the screens on as they watch the stars with their lions. The music keeps playing until they stand and head back to the castle. Lance turns his phone off and Keith kinda wants to ask if Lance could sing again before they get back inside but he doesn't. A little later is what he tells himself.

 

 

\----

 

 

Lance and Blue spend a lot of time together. It's a given seeing as they have the best bond out of everyone so far. Blue is just chatting away with Lance in the main hangar and Keith is splayed over one of Red's paws. Red has her tail entwined with Blue's to keep her close and Lance is leaning on Red's claw, laughing at a joke as Keith runs his fingers through his hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first voltron fic on here! whoo, haha. hopefully u guys enjoyed this. songs i used are as follows:
> 
> Elvis Presley- Can't Help Falling In Love
> 
> Prince Royce- Darte Un Beso
> 
> i recommend searching the second one on youtube if ur not familiar with him. hes a very talented singer!


End file.
